


Captured Behind

by coobeez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jutsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coobeez/pseuds/coobeez
Summary: For Baekhyun, S-Rank Missions are all exciting but not when it's to capture Hidden Cloud's rogue ninja, Park Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is placed on the Naruto Universe. So it's really nice if you happen to have already read/watch Naruto. ♡

"Gale Style: Laser Circus!" the boy hidden in his hood shouted as blinding light form into his bare hands. The cold air seems to be nothing as the tension arises between the two males.

"Earth Style: Mobile Core!" another boy shouted at the other side of the place as he try to avoid the lights coming from the other's hand by raising the soil up above.

"Quite nice, huh. Honored to see you, the famous ninja who mastered Earth and Fire Style techniques."

"I don't need your compliments, rogue boy. Water and Wind techniques are part of my prowess too, just so you know. Ain't called The Killer All-Four for nothing." he replied trying to make his self stable, not letting the other notice the exhaustion in his voice caused by too much usage of his chakra. He need to end this fight once and for all. "And I'll use that to end you here." he added while moving his hands fast forming unknown hand signs but it looks like the other boy is much quicker.

"Sorry to disappoint you-" The dark sky suddenly turned bright as the boy with the hood raise his hand. "-but this fight is going to be mine." Aiming for the boy who had finished waving his signs too. They both let go of the forming chakra in their hands aiming for each other.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"  
"Lighting Style: Flash Pillar!"

"I'll kill you, Park Chanyeol."  
"You wish, Byun Baekhyun."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll use it." a male whispered, panting. Sweat dripping in his temple. Sun is up but no use as they feel cold air swaying in the field. This seems to be a long fight when no one on each side wants to accept defeat.

"Are you sure? But you look like you're about to pass out. You're bleeding." another male beside him replied. They're talking with each other but gaze and attention is focused on the area, not letting their guards down.

"This is nothing." he stands up. "Damn that soil kunais. Look Chenle, I know you're worried. The bleeeding won't stop but this is not the right time for us to rest and heal me. We need to end this." The other male seating sighed, giving up. "He's near. Get ready." The other stand up. Their backs are now facing each other. Rustling of leaves can be heard from afar. Hands trembling, they ready their weapons while the sound is nearing.

"Now!" the other shouted. They both let go of the kunais in their hands, aiming for the same spot. A loud slashing, sound of metals colliding with each other can be heard. 

"What on earth are you both doing?"

"Sensei!" two males now surprised, thanking heavens internally that the kunais didn't meet the said target. Well, also for their sensei who effortlessly avoided group of kunais heading towards him. "We thought it was the enemy."

"Are you both alright?" A reinforcement. They smiled. 'Finally, an ending', they thought.

"Yes, Sensei." Renjun answered still trying to calm his nerves down, arms still bleeding and is consuming some of his chakra. 'What a waste'. "But the fight will not end if I don't use 'it'." He added. The newcomer seemed to get what the bleeding male is trying to say.

"No need to do that. I'll face him. Chenle, you heal him. Stay hidden and don't show yourselves unless I say so." the older commanded. He goes out of the compiled big trees, wind is in wrath as cold air harshly slapped his bare cheeks.

"Finally, a worthy opponent." a male in his gold clothes said. Arms are exposed in the air, his hands both holding a piece of wood.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" the newcomer asked, brows meeting each other. He came here to save both of his students and later realized that he didn't know who the opponent is. "Oh." speaking in realization, he smirked. "You're the thief? I see." he said nodding while observing the pissed male infront of him.

"Don't play with me, mister. I don't have time." the other said, irritation visible in his voice. He was fighting long time already with both of the younger males a while ago and he just want to end this fight. For the sake of his golds.

"K then." the blonde shortly replied. "The fight to be short? K. Your wish is my command." he waved signs in his hand quickly not letting the other know what on earth he's doing. The other seems to be doing the same, but before he can release,

"Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!" the blonde shouted blowing fire as easy like he's just blowing a candle for his wish to come true. Flames are already scattered around. Some caught the trees and the best is the shining clothes of the enemy.

"What the hell?!" the other shouted. His gold clothes now ruined as it catch fire from other's release.

"Serves you right." He smirked. "Multi Shadown Clone Jutsu." he shouted and clones of him started to appear. He was about to start his new release when, 

"Fire Style: Burning Ashes!" the gold-clothed man shouted. Gunpowder started to spread around the area making their visions blurry.

"Too slow." a man behind him chuckled. The gold-clothed didn't move. 'How the hell did he got here?', he asked himself trying not to tremble. "Scorch Release." the blonde whispered on his ear and chuckled after. As soon as he release flame and wind forming in his hand, the other male shouted, feeling his skin burning from the heat.

It was a quick fight for Baekhyun but not for his two students who are patiently and eagerly waiting behind the trees.

"It's done. Let's go home." Baekhyun told the two males who were shortly shocked by his sudden appearance but moved their asses after the realization.

"That quick?" Chenle asked as he dust his pants. As a medic ninja, he healed some of Renjun's wounds but still worried about the guy who's groaning everytime he moves.

"He's dumb. Didn't see the genjutsu coming. Poor him, such a waste of some useful technique." the older chuckled.

They walked out of the forest going back to their village. His clone holding the gold-clothed man in his back.

"Oh! It's Baekhyun and his team!" The guard of the main gate said to the other guard beside him who is writing but then turned his gaze on the 4 males plus 1 clone so 5 males entering the gate.

"Is he the ash or something user?" the other guard, Kotetsu asked while observing the sleeping 'or is he really sleeping' male behind Baekhyun's clone. They're still observing the newcomers when they heard someone speak beside them.

"Yes. I envy him. Such a powerful technique." Sehun said who's also looking on Baekhyun's team as they walked away far from the main gate. 'Probably heading to the Investigation Department', he thought.

"When the hell did you get here?! You're scary." Izomu shouted on the male who is now laughing. Sehun just shook his head and follow where Bakhyun's group have gone.  
\--

2 days have passed since that incident happened. The Hokage congratulated Baekhyun's team for the good job. They caught one of the famous thieves in the Village of Grains. They were informed that a large amount of money were placed above his head and they happen to caught the said 'powerful but too dumb' thief. He's known for his Ash Techniques but still dumb for an Ash Style user. Yes, that's it. Baekhyun's genjutsu is what saved them from that gold-lover man.

"Ahhhhh Ichiraku Ramen is really the best!" he shouted happily as he welcomes soft noodles coming inside his mouth creating sounds that is pleasant for his ears to hear.

"Calm down, Baekhyun. You might choke with too much excitement. We still have a lot left here. You can have it all." He worriedly said as he took glance at the boy who is enjoying his ramen. The old man shook his head and just continue cooking his noodles to be sold later on his shop. 

"Sorry, Gramps. Your ramen is just out of this world." Still sipping ramen as if its really the end of the world. After finishing a bowl, he ordered a new one. "Time for round two. Menma as the toppings this time! Thank you!" he shouted to let the old man know what he wants for his new bowl.

"Oi, Byun Baekhyun." The male looked on who the earth called him while he's in the middle of enjoying his ramen.

"What is it, Kyungsoo? You're interrupting my lunch." he said irritatedly and intentionally rolled his eyes at the newcomer.

"Stop giving me those eye rolls. Sehun, you explain." Kyungsoo muttered and looked at the taller boy beside him who is now staring at Baekhyun.

"Uuh.. Well.. Hokage-sama called for the three us. It's a new mission he said."

"Again? But I just got a mission the day before yesterday! Yeah, I know it was not actually assigned for me but those are my students and I was a reinforcement. And besides, I don't feel like going into a mission when I'm in the middle of my lunch!" he complained. Annoyed once again.

"Can you please stop complaining? As if you can turn down the Hokage's orders!" Kyungsoo can't help it but to get irritated too. The boy is making this hard for them. 'Godness'.

"Uhm. I think its an important mission. For the Hokage to call us, three jonins, I think its really important. An S-Rank, I guess." Sehun explained trying to lighten up the atmosphere between the two irritated males beside him, who is giving each other eye rolls.

"Fine, I'm going." He immediately said as he hear the word 'S-Rank'. "I'll just pay. Wait for me here." Baekhyun surrendered but irritation still visible from his voice. Like everyone who gets their lunch interrupted, it's normal here.

As Baekhyun comes back, they all went out of the ramen house to go to the Hokage's office. Sun was still up that warms Baekhyun's skin. The building is just near so it was a quick walk.

"What do you think it is? It looks urgent.. and important." Baekhyun said as they walk inside the building. The Hokage's office is at the second floor so it's really hard to walk especially when you just finished eating a whole large bowl of ramen.

"Who knows.. We'll know now." Kyungsoo said as he opens the door of the Hokage's office. A wooden table infront welcomes them. Piled documents with books and crumpled papers on top. 'Looks like Hokage's job is really a stress', Sehun thought.

"What took you so long?" The Hokage asked them as he turned his gaze up to look at the three jonins standing in front him.

"Oh c'mon Junmyeon gramps! Im literally in the middle of my lunch and then you'll ask me what took me so long!" Baekhyun complained. Junmyeon just chuckled 'cause he know Baekhyun so well. Being interrupted with his ramen time is the last thing he wishes to happen. 

"I didn't know. And stop calling me gramps, will you? I'm just 1 year older than you."

"But you look old. Look, all you do is to sit there and spend your time in those papers. That's a thing old people do."

"It's not like I can decline. It's the Hokage's job afterall." he said. "But the reason why I called you here is because I'm assigning you three for a mission." he added. The three didn't seem to be surprised because they knew. What would be the reason that the Hokage called them if it isn't for a mission. But they're waiting for something. Waiting for the Hokage to say something that will make their souls jump in excitement.

"C'mon, Gramps. Tell us the twist." Baekhyun said as if he's expecting that there's really a 'twist'. Well, there is.

"It's a mission requested directly by the Raikage, the Hidden Cloud Village's leader." Junmyeon said while looking at them waiting for their reaction.

"Woah! The Raikage you say, it looks really important now that you say it." Sehun said while slowly noding, right palm placed around his chin.

"Knowing the Raikage's pride, he wouldn't request it if he knows that the Cloud can do it. Or he can request from other villages in connection with the Cloud. Requesting on the Leaf, their enemy, will be his last option, I think." Kyungsoo said looking at the Hokage trying to say something.

"Are you saying that this is a trap? That the Raikage is planning something? If yes, I don't think he'll do that, it's too obvious to be a trap." Baekhyun said disagreeing with what is going on in Kyungsoo's mind.

"Well, you can say that. But I agree with Baekhyun. Because the request is indeed difficult for them to accomplish. That's why I called the Top Three Jonins of the Leaf here. Now." The three is trying to hide it but they can't. They're really happy to hear the hidden compliment there and excited at the same time. The Hokage flashed a smirk, 'too easy to carry them away'.

"Then tell us what is it." Sehun's now the one to speak. They're all waiting for the Hokage's response.

"It's to capture a shinobi. A rogue ninja, to be specific. He was causing troubles only at his village, the Cloud, at first. But, neighbour villages are now also part of his hands and now on the Mist. Too much trouble he caused, that's why he's considered a rouge ninja and is listed No.1 on all records, red-marked."

"Who is 'he'?"

The Hokage is about to answer the question when one of his assistants opened the door loudly making them all turned their gaze on him, seriously. 

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem!" The male said as he tries to catch his breath. The other four men inside the room is now curiously looking at him. Waiting for what he'll say next.

"What is it?" The Hokage asked.

"Some of our shinobis who are out of their mission returned into the village acting strange. Some are exploding if touched and some explodes out of nowhere. Once you look on their eyes, you'll be like them too. Ibiki said they're under a genjutsu." the man answered now trying to breath normally.

"We'll go." Junmyeon ordered as he stand from his sit. It's trouble. He knows. Except on what kind of trouble is it. The three followed him behind.

"That's gross. Who would do that?" Kyungsoo asked while their walking their way out of the building. No one answered. Their minds are filled with the thought of 'Why whould someone do that' and who is 'that' someone.

Chaos and loud screams welcomes them as they head to the front gate of the village. People and shinobis are scattered around, all pitying the acting-like-infected-zombies infront.

"Don't look directly into their eyes!" Kyungsoo shouted. He ordered them to just stay away to help them quickly fix this problem.

"Sehun." The Hokage whispered. "Do it." He ordered, gaze still focused on the chest of infected shinobis infront of them. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared each other a confused look, brows meeting each other as they asked themselves internally, 'why'.

"What?! Hokage-sama! Sehun's still training with it! He'll lose his entire chakra if he do it!" Kyungsoo shouted for the Hokage to hear him. It's nearly impossible to hear each other if they talk with their normal voice. Considering the people going crazy around them, he loudly said it.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo." Sehun interrupted. "This is the perfect time to put them in use." Sehun walked near one of the shinobis with green eyes, shouting like mad zombie. 'It is indeed a product of Doujutsu'.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sehun shouted as his pitch black eyes turned into dark red ones. He's planning to do the Tsukuyomi in them to purposely see the insides of their brain. But he found nothing. "It's cleared. No traces." He announced. People around are all now looking confused, 'cleared?'.

It is indeed unuseful for gathering info but it still helps as the shouting crazy-like-zombie shinobi a while ago, is now calmed down. He repeated the process on other shinobis until all of them calmed down. He's tired as he feels all of his chakra being sucked out.

He walked out of the place where Medical Ninjas are now all scattered to heal and bring the infecteds to the Leaf Hospital.

Sehun's really tired. He found himself walking at the middle of an abandoned street somewhere in their village. 'Why on earth did I go here?'. He congratulated himself for being able to walk this far considering his energy slowly fading. But that's the limit as he feel darkness invade his vision. It looks like the time is slowly running as he feel every second of him falling.

At last, he expected himself to hit the hard ground and scream for pain of the impact. But that's not what happened. He felt soft hands and slender fingers on his back stopping him from completely falling when his just 10 inches away from the ground.

"I'm here. It's okay, you can rest. Good job." a male beside him whispered. 'When did he got here?! Oh. I got his mark.' He chuckled of the thought. "Why the hell are you laughing? I literally just saved you from hurting yourself hard and now you're laughing at me?" the male complained. He chuckled again. 'Cute'.

"Thank you, Baekhyun." He whispered before completely letting darkness invade his system.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this will end with 1 reader and that's me lmao. but if u happen to pass by, thank u.


End file.
